Annete
' ' Annette Van Dyrik Gallardo, better known as Annete or Annette, daughter of the Mexican famous designer Ana Gallardo, is a former model and Countess, character from Mujeres Asesinas 3, "Annette y Ana Nobles" episode, Now as a character of "Annete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight!" This character was performed by the Mexican actress and singer from spanish providence, Belinda (entertainer) in the real life. Biography Initially Annete was born in Mexico City, the year 1945 in a cabin away from this city but lies in a company during his teenage years where are modelajes and his mother is the owner and designer of the company, but later moved to Spain to popularize modelajes by her mother and in Madrid she met El Conde Fonsi and returned to Mexico and there married In married life and the worst party Annete, his mother and his count now live in his mansion, Annete got a son, Annete won as the best model of the history at the age of 26, but in 1976 (in original episode is 1966) in the mansion, his mother, Anne do last modelajes for other models, Annete and Fonsi marriage was happy and safe but on that night in celebration of adniversario of the marriage (originally a celebration of new year) Annete discovers the infelidet of his husband leaving with 2 women in a sexual act, and also that if husband has consumed cigars, cocaine, marijuana, and others. Annete this upset by her husband to the public uproar and not knowing makes with another woman, while Annete song "Contigo en la Distancia" and then you talk lately on Mariko but eventually she insults, and goes into the room concerned and take much medication. After the holiday and El Conde fonsi acts as a stupid junkie, he goes to bed but Annete becomes rage but her husband abused, Annete pushes him, El Conde angrily strip things to his wife, and she uses a trophy as his Defender, El Conde Fonsi gets out of the bedroom and Annete cries. The murder of her husband Annete is awoke the next morning listening to the cry of his son and is also abused because of the count and while the majordome loads to the child, Annete furious release it, and leaves. It is the fourth librarian seeking his gun and killed her husband in three balasos, but his mother was shot too, though by accident and 2 finally argue that gun. Fight with Pucca while Pucca was dropped by the pipeline, was going to pursue Garu, is lost in the mansion of the countesses, and saw the shot count Fonsi, who was Gaius to the swimming pool, Pucca is anger seeing Annete and Ana taking a gun, choose Pucca as the next victim, Annete tries to give shots but Pucca evades them and kicks to Annete and also fights against Ana, using hammer and new techniques for the spirit of love. Pucca then becomes the Noodle girl. Trivia *Annete's sprites is ripped by Jarquin10 *Annete was death in 1995 in Spain, in the Christmas Day, last story from Mujeres Asesinas 3. *Annete was in the Jail D.IE.M. only 8 years during his prison, after his mother deaths by the cancer, Annete is free and goes to spain. Category:Characters from Mujeres Ansesinas 3